Sorpresa
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Han pasado casi 4 años desde que Katie y la señora Knight no ven a Kendall. Hasta que un día él solo llega con una sorpresa que les cambiará la vida a ambas. ¿Qué será? ¿Cómo lo tomarán?


–¿Cuándo te dijo Kendall que venía, mamá?– preguntó Katie desde el sofá mientras veía la televisión.

–No lo sé. La última vez que hablamos sólo dijo que pronto.

–¡Ya quiero que venga! – dijo con emoción mientras corría a la cocina donde su mamá estaba limpiando la cocina.

–Yo también, cielo.- Katie la vio soltar un suspiro mientras seguía. –Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

–A veces desearía que nunca se hubiera ido... ¿No lo extrañas, mamá?

–Por supuesto que sí. Todavía es mi bebé, como tú lo eres.– Katie vio que extendía los brazos y ella sonrió cuando caminó a abrazarla.

Katie escuchó el tiembre de la puerta, frunció el ceño y después fue a la puerta. –Mamá, ¿estás esperando a alguien?

–No.– dijo su mamá confundida. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue con su hija a abrir la puerta. Eran más de las 10 de la noche y en Minnesota todos dormían temprano. No quería que a su hija le pasara algo.

Katie abrió la puerta y gritó al ver a su hermano con un abrigo y sonrisa nerviosa. Ella lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló que entrara a la casa y poder abrazarlo. Su hermano también la abrazó.

–¡Kendall! ¡Estás aquí!– dijo feliz.

–¡Sí! ¡No iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi hermananita...! Aunque ya me perdí varios... Olvídalo. Estoy aquí ahora.

–Pero mi cumpleaños es el otro sábado...– dijo extrañada.

–¡Sorpresa!

–¡Ah!– Katie estaba tan feliz.

Tuvo que soltar a su hermano para que su mamá pudiera saludarlo igualmente. Ella se fue a la cocina a prepararle chocolate caliente. Katie sonreía mientras veía a Kendall de pie en la sala charlando con su mamá después de tanto tiempo.

Un cazatalentos se fijó en Kendall en su último partido de secundaria y le ofreció una beca y un buen lugar en un gran equipo de Hockey sin embargo, era al otro lado de Minnesota. Katie y su mamá estaban tristes y felices por él. Y Kendall se sentía emocionado y culpable. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Pero ella entendía la situación, Kendall tenia que crecer y había tenido la oportunidad de su vida. No lo podía dejar. Así que un domingo, Katie vio a Kendall empacar sus maletas. Él siempre anotó en los partidos, tenía la mejor puntuación, era ahora líder de su equipo y muchos entrenadores y personas famosas lo querían en su escuadrón. Y se fue por el que mejor le convenía, después de buscar información y personas de confianza para preguntarles cómo era el equipo nuevo, no se arrepintió. Es de las mejores ligas ahora, sigue siendo capitan y vive en Los Ángeles con una de las cosas más hermosas. Con bastante dinero, no faltaba el que le mandaba a su mamá cada mes para sus cosas y las de Katie.

Y todo pasó hace casi 4 años. Todo un largo tiempo desde que la señora Knight y su hija no veían a Kendall personalmente. Hasta ahora. De un momento a otro, él solo le llamó a su mamá y dijo "Mamá, volveré pronto.". Y pasó.

–¿Entonces te quedarás una semana?

–Así es. A no ser que me llame el entrenador de emergencia, llegaron muchos nuevos y son un desastre. Los entrenadores de los demás equipos están comprando a mis compañeros y ahora solo tenemos chicos nuevos que son malísimo. Como capitán tengo que ayudarle en lo máximo a mi equipo.

–Ese es mi niño.– dijo la señora Knight revolviendo el pelo de Kendall.

–No soy un niño.– hizo puchero.

Las mujeres solo se rieron.

Katie quería hacerle una pregunta, una que hace AÑOS de años tenía en la mente y no la dejó dormir varios meses. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si su hermano se enojaba? ¿O lo podía muy triste? ¿O no le contestaba? Pero solo tenía que hacerlo.

–Hm... Kendall...

–¿Sí, hermanita?

–¿Por qué no habías venido?

–Oh... Uhm... Es una buena pregunta.

Katie estaba nerviosa.

–Cariño, tranquilo. Está bien si no quieres contestar ahora.

–No. No. No es eso. No es nada malo. Bueno, no todo. Es bastante bueno al final. Pero...– Katie lo vio que se levantó y dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa de centro. No quería que se fuera. –Tengo que irme.– él vio su celular y ella también lo hizo, era casi media noche.

–Espera.– dijo confundida. –¿No vas a domir aquí?

–No. Yo... tengo que hacer otras cosas.– y ahora Katie estaba triste otra vez. Habían pasado tantos años desde que su hermano se fue y ahora que lo tenía, él se iba.

–Oh... Yo pensé que..– bajó la cabeza y sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su hermano con una sonrisa culposa.

–No te pongas triste. Mañana vendré y me quedaré toda la semana. ¿Todavía está mi cuarto?

–¡Sí!– gritó de felicidad. –¡Por supuesto que todavía está!

–Bien. Mañana vendré en la tarde y estaré toda la semana. Así que has una lista con todo lo que quieras hacer.– Katie sonrió y lo abrazó.

Unos minutos pasaron y Kendall realmente tenía que irse, Katie lo sabía. No quería tenerlo "secuestrado" de lo que sea que tenía que hacer. Así que unas despedidas más y su hermano estaba en la puerta con su abrigo y botas. Le dio un beso a Katie y a su mamá y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

–Mañana vendré con una sorpresa. Una muy grande. Así que prepárense.

A Katie le dio un poco de miedo y curiosidad lo que era esa gran sopresa. Pero era más la curiosidad que el miedo. Kendall antes era terrible para dar regalos, pero últimamente fue mejorando. ¡Y Katie estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que fuera que su hermano iba a traer!

Pensó toda la noche en lo que pidiera ser. Pensó y pensó. Dándole vueltas en su casa. Pero no lo conseguía.

–¿Un perro? No. Mamá es alérgica. ¿Un auto para mamá? No. Mamá ama su viejo carro. ¿Una nueva bicicleta? No. El hielo es terrible. ¿Qué será?... ¿Qué será?

Katie quedó con dudas y sueño. Se durmió casi a las 5 de la mañana pensando en lo que sería esa sorpresa que les tenía su hermano.


End file.
